


Red Rain

by orphan_account



Series: So [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Loss of Faith, Psychological Drama, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, Superheroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda finds her life alternating between triumph and tragedy, every incidence of ecstasy succeeded by one of agony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because 'So' is one of my favourite albums, 'Red Rain' is my favourite song on it and Wanda is one of my all time favourite characters.
> 
> I wanted to go further then just it matched her color scheme, I view it as red standing for both passion, love and on the other side; anger, pain.


End file.
